I Need You
by Dark Glass Marionette
Summary: Cortana wonders about her rampancy, and the Chief offers much needed support. / Set during Halo 4, mild spec.


**A/N: **First time on the Halo section, wow. Watching a few Halo 4 vidocs spawned this idea, and here it is.

Let's hope I did well.

**(Re-)disclaimer: I do not own Halo or any of its content; all property of 343 Industries.**

* * *

"Why does it look like we haven't made _any _progress _at all_?"

The Chief held back a sigh and focused on checking his MA5B for the second time, silently agreeing with Cortana's observation.

Ever since setting out to find the UNSC _Infinity, _the distance between them and the ship seemed to have lengthened by a hundredfold despite their steadfast marching. It didn't help that they were facing the same enemies over and over again, as if they were stuck in a VR simulation with an irreparable glitch; not that it affected the Prometheans' fierceness, though. Not long ago they had made it out of the bushy and humid jungle and into a rocky landscape that sloped downwards. Though not a welcome change, it was still different and it gave them a clearer view of the distance they still had to clear to reach their destination.

"Only fifteen kilometers left; you can't say that isn't progress," said the Chief in an attempt to put both Cortana and himself at ease. "Any more SOS from the _Infinity_?"

"None that I can easily pick up. I'm not detecting any hostiles nearby, either, so the way ahead is clear," she reported. He rose from his seat on a rock and was readying himself for the last stretch of road when Cortana said, "You know, it might be a good time to take a small break. You need to rest."

"Not now."

"Chief, I'm serious," Cortana insisted. "You may keep quiet about it, but you can't fool my readings on your vitals. Sometimes, rest is as important as reaching one's objectives fast."

He had to admit that she had a very good point, since that was one of his own personal quotes. After a moment's consideration, the Chief took his seat back on the rock, knowing it'd be unwise to argue with Cortana. Right then and there, his entire body started aching more than it ever had before. Old wounds seemed to reopen and bleed again along with his most recent ones; pains he had thought long forgotten returned, making his joints feel like rusted cogs in need of good oiling.

"I told you you needed rest," said Cortana, her tone kinder this time. "I've been worried about you ever since you left cryo; your body was a wreck, Chief."

"I've been through worse."

"But they were all immediate injuries. You've had the same bruises, lacerations, burns and fractures for years now; I'll have to ask the _Infinity _crew for some medical attention."

"_If_ they can spare it, Cortana, and that's a very big if." The Chief shook his head. "I can't count on that."

Cortana had another valid point. The only medical attention he'd gotten was the one between Pelican trips to different destinations, and that had been thanks to the immediate action of the biofoam injectors. He'd tended to a few cuts and bruises on his face, too, which were already scars, but it didn't go any further than that: his body was a very complete collection of all the wounds somebody could acquire while in combat.

The Chief suddenly felt a ripple of concern pass through him, a familiar sensation that only spoke of Cortana's concern; regarding what, he didn't know yet. He'd felt something of the sort after rescuing from the Gravemind four years ago, a feeling of despaired worry and helplessness. Even though Cortana and him had been reunited, she had still felt unsure; it seemed history liked to repeat itself, because now she was going through the same situation… though dealing with something worse than being tortured by the Flood.

He knew about AI rampancy. Cortana was being tortured by her _own self_.

_She _was the one who needed medical attention. Cortana needed doctor Halsey, or else she wouldn't make it.

"…John?" came Cortana's weak query, her voice more subdued than usual. A cold sensation spread through him, like being hit by a chilly wind of the coldest winter. He hummed inquisitively, prompting her to continue speaking. "I… I haven't caused any trouble yet, have I?"

"If this is about your rampancy, don't worry: you'll be fine."

"But-"

"Arguing will only make things worse for you," the Chief replied, his tone harsher than he intended. He literally felt Cortana retreating into a corner of his mind in something akin to shame… and the deepest of sorrows. Her reaction tugged at John's heartstrings: she needed reassurance; she needed to know that whatever would happened to her could be remedied. Also, someone who could be with her not only in spirit, but also physically. He knew about that particular longing of Cortana's, something she'd openly confessed to him once.

For her, he was willing to do anything.

"Cortana, can you project yourself here?" He patted a spot on the rock he was sitting on. Cortana hummed her affirmative and he rested the her chip on the chosen place. She soon appeared in full form, her gaze saddened and apprehensive. Then, for the first time in years, John removed his helmet. The fleeting moment of shock that passed through Cortana's features didn't go unnoticed; he in turn gazed at her, calm and sympathetic.

"If I could do something else, I would. But I can only tell you that no matter what, I will get you out of here. We will find doctor Halsey and she will help you; she'll do everything in her power, I know it. So please," He held out his hand to her, palm upwards, "hold on. I'm going to need you now more than ever if we want to make it out."

John was never too verbose; that helped him meditate and build his answers more carefully, a skill he had just put to good use. The look on Cortana's face softened, but there was still hesitation in her eyes.

"Don't make a girl a promise if you know you can't keep it."

"I know I can keep this promise, and I will. You'll see."

She finally met his gaze, sharing a look that spoke more than a thousand words and that conveyed the deepest and most heartfelt of gratitudes. It brought a brief smile to the Chief's face, one that Cortana soon returned. Then, she gingerly touched her fingers to his, her smile widening as she did so.

"Thanks. I… I really appreciate it, Chief."

John nodded. "Thank me when this is over, though," he replied, replacing his helmet. "Come on: we've got a ship to find."

He plugged Cortana's chip back into its place and was suddenly flooded by an abstract -almost real- sensation of warmth. Cortana's face appeared on his HUD.

"I do know how to pick 'em, for sure."

As he resumed his walk, the Spartan allowed himself a smile.

"You're not the only one."

* * *

_A/N: If there is any OOC-behavior, you can go ahead and glass me. Reviews are appreciated!^^_


End file.
